


Kaeyi's Kamshow

by Ratchat620



Series: Kaeyi's Kamshows [1]
Category: Dreamlings, Kaeyidream, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Beads, Ass to Mouth, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Bad Dragon Dildos, Camgirl, Choking, Dancing, Deepthroating, Dildos, Exhibitionism, Fat Ass, Self-Fisting, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Showing Off, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, big boobs, big tits, camshow, degrading, guest characters - Freeform, obeying, slut, striptease, tight clothes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratchat620/pseuds/Ratchat620
Summary: Kaeyi had decided. She was going to enjoy herself today and all the days following.





	1. The Decision

Kaeyi had decided.

She turned on her web cam and started her regular stream. Although this one would be anything but regular...Well to her fans anyway. She’s done loads of these with James and with Martyn before that. She even did them with people she hardly knew during her emo phase in high school and she fantasized about doing it during the entirity of middle school. As soon as she started exploring her body she had the want to show it off and that only increased when her tits tripled in cup size. She changed the title of her stream to “Kaeyi’s Play Time” and let the chat fill up for a bit before she turned on her recording software. Just a few minutes before that Kaeyi had been in the bathroom, getting on all of her makeup and searching her dresser for her sexiest outfit. She bent over and pulled down her tight crop top to expose her fat D-cup tits. She grabbed her phone, stuck out her tongue and took a picture. “Stream’s up in a couple of minutes guys. It’s gonna be a special one ;)” She uploaded it to her Instagram and Twitter and she noticed she was wet from excitement. 

 

A thin layer of sweat had gathered on her breasts. It was warmer than usual today. She laid down on her stomach with her tits noticably squeezed together and pushed towards her laptop. She hit her record button and she appeared on the stream, her more than obvious bossom in the middle of the frame. She smiled when the comments started flooding in. There were the usual “Hai Kaeyi’s ^-^” and “How are you’s?” Probably from her younger female audience. Little girls that looked up to her as their heroine. “Hey there guys!” Kaeyi replied. She wasn’t talking in her usual cheery way though. She sounded more...Seductive. “Remember, totday’s a special stream so get all your friends in here.” Then came in the more observant remarks. “Oh that’s a little ‘in your face’ isn’t it?” “Way to be proud of your body fam!” “OMG Kaeyi you look amazing today!” Comments made by actual fans, people being careful with what they said, people who didn’t want to come over like pervs. But Kaeyi wasn’t interested in their comments. “Oh thank you guys.” She smiled at her camera. She wasn’t interested in the people that looked up to her. She wanted to see the comments of the people that looked down on her. The men who objectified her and only looked at her shitty streams and boring videos to see their favourite sex object show herself off. This was the audience  Kaeyi was going to be pandering to today. The horny teenage boys. The bored married men. The lonely single students. The trolls in their caves. The men she held onto by occasionally showing off her rack on Instagram or mentioning sex or fanfics on Twitter and Twitch. She was going to enjoy herself today and all the days following.

 

When she refreshed the view count she could see it spiked and suddenly all the comments she wanted started rolling in. “Mmh you’re looking tasty Kaeyi.” “Wow, I wouldn’t mind all streams to be this close and personal.” “God you’ve got to admire your boobs Kaeyi, they’re so amazing.” She smiled at the new flow of comments and practically moaned “Mmh thanks guys, you’re so nice today.” Kaeyi put her glasses on and grabbed a lollipop from her backpocket, groping her ass in the process and putting on a little show for the guys. She took of the wrapper and wrapped her lips around it like it was a cock. Most of the chat noticed how sexualized she made it and some more comments started coming in. “Holy shit Kaeyi this is starting to feel like softcore porn” “More like a camshow.” “Mmh yeah lick that lollipop.” Almost there, the responses she was looking for started coming but she wasn’t quite there yet. She played with her black choker necklace while sucking on the lollipop. “Let’s get a little more comfortable.” Kaeyi got on her knees and put her webcam up a little higher so it would look down on her. She looked up at the camera and pulled down her crop top a little while pushing her massive tits together with her arms, making them look even bigger. She took the lollipop out of her mouth and slowly licked it. “You guys enjoying the show so far?” “Fuck yeah, show us some more slut!” “Not that I’m complaining but this seems kind of against twitch’s terms of service…” “Fuck yes she’s finally going into porn!” She loved seeing chat this way. Finally exposing all their real thoughts about her. “Looks like you guys are finally catching on. Well there’s something I need to tell you, now I’ve got your attention.” She takes another slow lick from her lollipop while looking directly in the camera. “I’m a money whore. I love getting paid for doing naughty things and I love it even more if there’s an audience watching. “Oh we’re watching baby!” “I’d gladly pay to see those tits.” “How much for a blowjob, whore?” Kaeyi felt herself getting wet in her jeans. She let one of her hands trail down and made sure the camera saw her put her hand down her panties. “I’m sure you’ve all seen me showing off these girls on instagram.” She felt herself up with her free hand, squeezing and playing with her tits. “You’ve seen the pics with Sasha and me in bed together.” She slipped one of her fingers into her pussy and let out a long and loud moan, not because it felt that good but because it would turn on all of her fans. “But there’s a whole lot you haven’t seen yet.” She grins. “Well guess what. Since Twitch won’t allow me to satisfy you guys I’ve set up a MyFreeCams channel where you can make me do everything you want. See you there.” She winks, kisses at the camera and slowly pulls her crop top down to expose her tits, only for the camera to fade to black right before she gets to her nipples. The stream goes offline and the chat explodes. All kinds of gasm emotes get spammed while the majority of chat is celebrating. Loads of cheers come through, all donating thousands of bits to Kaeyi and making her more money than she’s gotten from normally streaming all month. A link gets spammed in chat by Kaeyi herself which redirects to her cam page. Suddenly the camera turns back on and there she is. Kaeyi Cumdream.


	2. The Whore's Premiere (Solo Kaeyi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaeyi's first real Kamshow kicks off and she gets reminded just how much she's actually worth.

“Okay let’s do this!” Kaeyi Dream was talking to herself before looking straight into the camera. She was seated on her bed, dressed in a black crop top and tight blue jeans. The crop top was pulled down however, exposing her full D-cup breasts and her erect brownish pink nipples. “Here we are then. Welcome to Kaeyi’s Kamshow, with your host and personal little fapdoll Kaeyi Cumdream.” She winked at the camera when her new name escaped her lips. As she said it she knew she sealed her fate to be a camgirl and an online slut for the rest of her career. Although she could always go into hardcore porn. Mmh maybe she could invite a fan to her flat for a special show. Or even one of her friends. Ideas were racing in her head. She was already enjoying this career change before she actually started her show. “So you guys might be asking how we’re going to do this. Well the thing is I’m a little short on money and of course i wanted to thank you guys for your years of loyal following so I decided that i’ll do anything for you guys. Just send me a tip with a request and i’ll do everything you’d want out of a whore like me.” She smiled and her chat exploded filled with request after request. Nobody had tipped yet though. Maybe this career change wasn’t going to go as well as she thought. Did her fans think she was ugly? She quickly added to her explanation. “Of course as you guys know I’m super cheap so pretty much any kind of tip will do. If you want me to, i’ll suck a stranger’s cock for a pound.” She felt kind of bad, degrading herself like this, calling herself a whore. It didn’t align with anything she stood for. She was almost ashamed to admit to herself that it turned her on. Kaeyi knew that the things she’d get insulted for at school all those years ago and on the internet in more recent years were the truth now. Maybe she should just embrace it. She was a whore. Ding!

 

“Finally, you sure took your time.” she said with a sly smile on her face. She knew they’d pay. They’d pay more than youtube and they’d pay more than twitch. She was sure of it...Until she actually looked at the tip. 

 

“D1CKL0RD69 tipped you 1$ ‘You’re a cunt and a whore Kaeyi, we’re only here for your tits, now shut up and shove something up your ass!’”

 

“Oh...T-thanks Dicklord. Of course you’re right.” She felt embarrassed and degraded. However, she knew he was right. “I am nothing more than a useless cunt with massive tits, here to entertain you.” She turned around and shoved her ass in front of the camera before slowly starting to take off her jeans. Her massive ass came spilling out as she exposed her little pink rosebud first and then her dripping wet cunt. She had been enjoying this degradation way more than she should, and the fact she did made her enjoy it even more. She opened her drawer and quickly looked through her sex toys. She decided on one of her big black dildos to start of the show. She planned to keep the bigger and more...beastly ones for later. She looked back into the camera with her ass up high and her chest pressed down into her sheets, her back making and incredibly sexy arc. “Is this good enough for you? I’ll think of you as I shove it in my tight fat ass.” She winked and licked the dildo for a while, lubing it up. She knew this was gonna hurt. Usually Kaeyi only used her smaller dildos and egg vibes on her ass. She never had something this big enter her from there. Kaeyi was thinking about how good it would feel shoved completely in her as she started taking the big black cock down her throat. Another ding shook her out of cock sucking hypnosis. Sometimes she got a little foggy in the head while engaging in her more animalistic behaviour. 

 

“Sophie tipped you 10$ ‘Kaeyi please stop this, you don’t need to degrade yourself like this. Please, I look up to you, you’re my idol. Please go back to regular streaming, don’t do this to yourself!’” 

 

Kaeyi couldn’t help but smile. “Thanks for the tip Sophie, don’t worry about me. I love this. It’s what I’m made for. Maybe I could arrange a little private meeting to show you how much fun this is.” She winked and started to push the now slick black dildo into her tight asshole. She spread her legs a little more and her sphincter started slowly opening up. “Aaah fuuuuuck.” Kaeyi’s eyes were already rolling back into her skull. She should’ve done this so much sooner. “Fuck me this hurts so goooood” Suddenly loads of tips started pouring in. “Fuck yes Kaeyi, keep going and spank that fat ass!” “Take it deeper you attention whore!” “You deserve to be assraped fucking cunt!” “I knew you were just a fucking slut Kaeyi! I hope you choke on a dick someday!” She was absolutely loving this. Each one of them was completely right. She loved being called the names, she loved everyone watching her break her ass in. She loved every second of her new job. But she knew there were so many things that could make it infinitely better. And most of those things were now getting jacked off by the same people that were degrading her. Kaeyi smiled deviously as the 9 inch black dildo bottomed out and was completely taken in her ass. “You naughty boys better start making your fuckdoll some money. The first 5 guys to donate a hundred bucks get a little meet and greet with me....and my mouth, and ass, and tits of course. She licked her lips as she started pumping her toy in and out her now gaping ass. She moaned as loud as she could, making sure her neighbours knew of her new job too while talking to her fans in between gasps and groans. “This could be you, you know. Pumping your cock in and out my ass as hard as you can. Don’t worry...” she winked “...I can take you.” 

 

DING DING DING DING DING

 

Her tip jar started virtually overflowing. Comments ranging from “Please pick me” to “I’m gonna make sure you won’t enjoy our meeting.” With one sentence and a few thrusts of her dildo she had earned almost a thousand dollars. More than ten times what she usually made streaming for a month. Kaeyi smirked. She knew this was the right decision. The thrill of so many guys doing her bidding set off one of her most mind breaking orgasms in ages. She hadn’t cum this hard ever since she got gangraped in that club. Well...rape is a big word. It’s not like she didn’t enjoy it. Her tongue dangled down the side of her mouth as her long moan caused her to drool on her bed. She very slowly started pulling out the massive 9 inch dildo, her ass still gripping it tightly. As the dildo popped out with a gross wet noise it left her asshole gaping. Her fans couldn’t believe their eyes. Kaeyi was a role model for so many little girls and here she was, destroying that image of hers with a 9 inch long black dildo. After recovering for a bit and moaning for a while longer Kaeyi turned back around so her tits were back in the center of attention, like they had always been. She stared into the camera with her big doey eyes as she gently licked the taste of her ass off the black cock. She couldn’t help but break a smile. “I’m sorry if I’ve disappointed some of you.” she said in a cute “innocent” tone. “But this is just who I am. The only places I belong in are the kitchen, the toilet and the bedroom. I serve no other purpose than to pleasure my superiors, which are all of you of course. It took me a while to realise this but I’m only ever happy when I’m on my knees, or when I have a cock in me. I don’t deserve better.” Kaeyi smiled again. “Now we’ve got an hour or so left...What do my masters want me to do?”

 

Ding! “Throwaway30495 tipped you $0.01’Show us what you would put yourself through for a penny cunt. I want to see you suffer for no other reason than to please us.’”

 

Kaeyi’s smile disappeared. He didn’t even give her a dollar. She giggled nervously. “Uhm...Ok master. I guess I have an idea. I hope you’ll like it! If not I promise i’ll do whatever you want for free!” She smiled again. How low she’d fallen. Kaeyi went back over to her drawer and opened it again. She knew exactly what she needed. She grabbed a string of anal beads, a dildo the shape and size of a horse’s cock and a black leather belt. She got back on her bed, already dripping in anticipation and looked straight into the camera. “Now this is gonna be fun.” Kaeyi took off all the clothes she hadn’t taken off before and when she was fully nude she wrapped the belt around her neck and notched it tightly around her throat, making her breathing uneasy and hard. Next she took the anal beads and with her ass up in the air she slipped them in one by one. “You guys liking it so far?” she said with a smirk. “There’s even more to cum…” she winked and started stroking the horse cock. Ding! Ding! Ding! The guys were clearly enjoying the show so far. Kaeyi looked straight into the camera as she surrounded the tip of her horse cock with her luscious dick sucking lips. She slowly started bobbing up and down going further each time. At the same time she started slowly rubbing her now absolutely gushing cunt. Her lips curled into a smile around the horse cock. It was clear Kaeyi herself was also enjoying this show. As she forced the horse cock down her throat even further she shoved three of her fingers deep into her pussy. Slowly, while going down another inch on the horse cock, she added her fourth finger. As soon as she made it to the stallion’s balls she shoved in her thumb and started fisting herself as deep as she could. She held her head all the way at the bottom of the cock and tried to stick out her tongue to lick its balls. She was gagging loud enough for the neighbours to hear, not that they hadn’t heard any of her previous “adventures”, but this must’ve been new to even them. It sounded like she was getting choked in a bucket of cum. She started pumping her fist in and out of her cunt as fast and deep as she could, moaning and groaning and gagging all the while. She felt her orgasm creeping up on her as a couple more dings went off on her screen. $5, $10, $1. She was being tipped such low amounts. ‘I guess I really am just a cheap whore’ she thought. And that thought couldn’t turn her on more. She noticed some black spots on the edge of her vision and that’s when it started. She pulled her fist out of her cunt in one swift motion and her entire body started spasming and shuddering like crazy. She quickly reached for the end of the belt and pulled it tighter, completely cutting of her breathing. While she choked herself she reached for the anal beads with her other hand and started slowly pulling them out as she gushed out pussy juice from her cunt. Her vision went completely black due to the lack of oxygen and the fact that her eyes were rolled back in her skull. She kept spasming for a good five minutes as she squirted her entire bed under, soaking her sheets and her clothes that were still laying there. After another ten minutes she finally regained consciousness and managed to loosen the belt around her neck and get the horse cock out of her throat. She was completely sore all over her body but it had been so worth it. Not for the money she earned, which had been disappointingly little, but for the new life she gave herself, and the orgasm that followed. There was no way back now. She was a cheap whore. A little pet, to be used and abused at any moment and at any cost. She was worth nothing now, and she knew that that was how it’s supposed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! There's more to cum (hehe) hopefully but probably not very soon. I have loads of other ideas going around in my head right now and there's loads more to be written! Later chapters will probably be Kaeyi x Some other person so you guys can suggest some people that Kaeyi gets dirty with on cam!


End file.
